dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Ra
Ra ( アウト) is formerly one of the Omni-king, brother to Horus. Ra is the God of the Sun and King of the Sun in which Horus considered Ra to be the most powerful of the Egyptian Gods, even stronger than Amun who is the king of the Egyptian Gods. Ra know that all his local being are being aggressive since the World was form and create life. He would later fused with Amun in which it resulted in the birth of Amun-Ra who would later became the Omni-King of the 10th Multiverse. Ra is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Futre. Personality and Appearance: HIs appearance is almost identical to Horus, with same colour of his feather, equal to compare to his brother as well, but he wore a strong Egyptian outfit like crossover between Pharaoh and God, knowing Ra wore like a king and a god as well. He also transform into a human as well in Egyptian tan colour with cold blue eyes with long black hair, well muscular and wear a civilian outfit as well. Ra can transform into anything animal or human, knowing he's watch over the entire universe from environment and also the legend say that he was the only who disrank Anubis before he work to Lord Hades as part of the Underground. Ra did make up several human from his time, and have many children for 10,000 of years and yet one of them who happen to be his daughter name Hathor and a son name Shu, both of them are half-sibling from each different mother as well that Ra love human woman. He did fought against Hades, and he won about controlling the dead and understand about judging. He also told Zeus about Hades' ruthless from his over reaction when he agree he'll watch over Hades from his clumsy mistake. He also made conversation to Lord Odin about Loki and daughter from their own stunt, which he agree as well. Ra as Amun-Ra did overcome Odin, knowing that he is one of youngest that Ra is one of the oldest of the bunch before Horus comes along as well. Powers and Abilities As a former Omni-King, Ra was once the most powerful god of the 10th multiverse, exceeding that of Amun who is the king of the Egyptian Gods and only surpassed by his fusion counterpart Amun-Ra. Goku stated that Ra is as powerful as Shido in his Omni-King state and possess abilities that far exceeds any gods such as the Gods of Destruction and the Harmony Gods. His power level is about 1,226,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities * Ultimate Invincibility: '''Like all Omni-Kings, Ra is invincible in many different ways and activities physically and mentally making Ra extremely unbeatable in many aspects. However, Ra can be defeated by Goku. * '''Ultimate Indestructibility: Like all Omni-Kings, Ra has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him nearly indestructible. However he still can be defeated by Goku. * Multiverse Destruction: Like all Omni-Kings, Ra can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. * Multiverse Recreation: '''Like all Omni-Kings, Ra can recreate the multiverse from its beginning state in any way he wish. He can reform the multiverse by inducing a new Big Bang Event altered according to his wishes and even recreate a multiverse that was originally destroyed. * '''Solar Embodiment: As the Egyptian God of the Sun, Ra is the personification of the sun, granting him limitless or near-limitless control over it. * Solar Manipulation: As the Egyptian God of the Sun, Ra can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a sun, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction. However, Ra's solar abilities is not as powerful as Amun-Ra. * Fire Manipulation: Ra can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of a energy wave. Ra's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a universe. * Erase - The ability to destroy anything with twin charged blue balls of energy, this includes immortal beings. * Rewrite - Ra uses this technique to create anything and everything in the 4th Multiverse. * Wrath of the Sun - '''Ra holds out the index finger of his right hand and then fires a yellow sun-like energy wave from his fingertip. * '''Sphere of the Sun - Ra creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the brighter version of the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. It is the same technique as the Sphere of Destruction but without the negative energy. This is Ra's ultimate attack. Relationship: Odin & Ra: Two of them are, well, quite each getting along like brother, but Ra told Odin about the line of the family including Thor and Loki about understand of the royal family connection line. In the end, they consider to be friend, not rival. Zeus and Ra: Not much about them, that Ra told Zeus about family understand and how to guide, not lazily around watch over mankind. Two of them have some time arguing when they'd duel, but Ra overcome against Zeus. But in the end, they becoming friend, not rival anymore. Anubis and Ra: A family bunch. Two of them got problem of them own, that Anubis try to bring his title, but Ra eject a title he was once a God of Destruction. Two of them did clash each other, when Anubis overcome him and told he'll be working at The Underground to work to Lord Hades. Quotes: (To himself as Amun-Ra) "I was the God of the Sun and protector and watchful of all kind. To think that all species got unbalance knowledge that some of them are strong, some of them are weak, some of them are in-between. Instead that people are can be sensitives and quite aggressive, if you ask me." (To Odin as Amun-Ra) "If I were you, Odin. Knowing you are god, including myself of course that we do have share problematic in our time, not different time. I understand you wanted to protect your children, as well as much I do. But there is question that you made understand or not: Do you ever care and love with your own kind?" (To himself) "In all the god in the Universe, why do we chosen in the first place? Category:Gods Category:Omni-King Category:Characters Category:Protagonists